


Easy Access

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Pre~Victory [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Designated Driver Riza, F/M, Pre Canon, he's also an honest drunk, obviously since Hughes is in this, roy is happily in love drunk, set about 1-2 years before the beginning of FMA:B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Sometimes, Roy is too honest when he’s intoxicated.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Pre~Victory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Easy Access

**Author's Note:**

> This story, like Monster, is set in the same timeline as my Victory series. 
> 
> However, also like Monster, it can be read alone.
> 
> There will be other stories that are in that universe that are set pre-canon, but because I don’t really wanna reorder those stories, the prequel related one shots will all just be separate stories.
> 
> Though I might just make another series titled “Pre-Victory” and put them all together. 🤔
> 
> What do y’all think?

Riza should’ve known when Hughes came to visit Roy in East City that she would end up having to pick their drunk asses up from whatever bar they stumbled into.

And here she was, pulling up to _Tino’s_ , parking her car on the side of the road with a groan. _Here we go again_. She sighed, stepping out of the car. Luckily _Tino’s_ was a non-military bar, and from what she could tell upon entering, the only customers were Roy and Hughes.

 _Oh God_. She grimaced when she saw them. _He is sloshed._

“ _Riiiiiiiizaaaaa_!!!” Roy squealed upon seeing her, waving his arm so she’d join them.

“Sir, come on. It’s time to go home.” Riza said, walking up to the booth her two fellow war veterans occupied.

“Nooo. Don’t _waaaaannnnnnaaaa_.” He whined.

“Sorry for having to ask you to come pick us up. I’m not as wasted as he is, but I’m not comfortable driving.” Maes apologized.

“It’s okay. Can you help me drag him out to the car?” Riza sighed, glancing at Maes, who nodded as he stood up.

“C’mon buddy, time to go home.” Maes grunted, slinging Roy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “You throw up on me, and my darling Elicia is getting a new Godfather.” He warned his best friend, as he walked towards the door, stopping just outside it to wait for Riza while she paid their tab.

As soon as they got out of the bar, what Riza was preparing herself for began.

“ _Riiiiiiizaaaa_. When are you gonna- _hick!_ \- marry me?” He pouted.

“We can’t. Too many rules.” Riza sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Usually when he began to ask her to marry him, it was either just the two of them or whoever was with him was just as wasted.

Not this time.

“ _Pleeeeeeaa- hick!-aaaaseeeee_? I’d make you _soooooooo haaaaaaappppppyyyyyy_.” He whined.

“I’m sure you would. The answer is still no, Sir.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“ _Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee_?” He whined loudly.

“Fine! Yes! I will marry you! I expect a ring on Monday!” She snapped, opening the back door of her car so Maes could toss him on to the back seat.

“ _Yay_.” Roy smiled brightly, laying down across the upholstery.

She shut the door and glanced up to see Maes staring at her with shock.

“Oh don’t give me that look. He isn’t going to remember.”

“How do you know?” Maes questioned her.

“Because I’ve been waiting for a ring since _1910_. He never remembers anything when he’s _this_ drunk. Don’t believe me? Ask him something.” Riza dared.

“Hey Roy?”

“Yeah Maesie?”

 _Maesie?_ Riza held back a snicker.

“Why do you want tiny mini skirts so badly?”

“Easy- _hick!_ \- access.” Roy replied, the next sound to come out of him being loud snores. 

_Oh my God, he can't be serious!_

“I don’t get paid enough for this shit.” Riza sighed, as a laughing Maes got into the front passenger seat of her car.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought this was why Roy was so obsessed with tiny mini skirts. Access to Riza’s 🐱


End file.
